


Ярость

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три связанных между собой драббла про Винчестеров в обратном хронологическом порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187324) by eloise_bright. 



1\. **Сэм**  
  
Сэм стоит перед зеркалом, когда Дин входит и садится на кровать у него за спиной.  
  
Не то чтобы он ждал отца, нет, просто хотя бы в этот раз хочется ошибиться. Но он слышал глухой удар захлопнувшейся двери машины и бешеный рев двигателя, сравнимый лишь с яростью отцовского гнева.  
  
— Не надо, — он опережает Дина. Он не в силах слушать, как Дин будет защищать его, только не сегодня, только не после всего, что случилось.  
  
В зеркале Сэм видит слабое отражение запекшейся крови на опухшей губе; порез, оставленный обручальным кольцом отца, кровоточит.  
  
2\. **Джон**  
  
Дверь спальни захлопывается так, что стены дрожат, грохот стоит такой, что, кажется, будто в груди Джона бьется еще одно сердце.  
  
А потом — тишина, что еще хуже.  
  
Дин поднимается, медленно, осторожно. Джон понимает, что сын пытается оценить возможный риск.  
  
— Папа, все в порядке, — тихо уверяет Дин, — я знаю, ты не…  
  
— Не надо, — обрывает его Джон. Он не в силах слушать, как Дин будет защищать его, только не сегодня, только не после всего, что он сделал.  
  
Он опускает взгляд — на костяшках красный след, кровь его сына.  
  
3\. **Дин**  
  
Дин слышит, как они кричат, даже сквозь закрытую дверь.  
  
Напряжение нарастало постепенно: Сэм хотел заниматься, когда отец звал на тренировку; Сэм хотел остаться дома, когда их нужно было прикрывать на охоте.  
  
Дин сделал все, что мог: уговаривал Сэма тренироваться после домашки, вмешивался, когда Сэм отказывался, заменял брата на охоте.  
  
Сэмми орет на отца, и Дин практически видит, как глаза Джона застилает красная пелена, как сжимаются в кулаки руки.  
  
Дин успевает встать между ними как раз вовремя, чтобы кулак отца разбил губу ему, а не Сэму.


End file.
